Miedo a las agujas
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Desde siempre Naruto le ha tenido pavor a las inyecciones. Eso cambia totalmente cuando la conoce a ella, su nueva y sexy enfermera.


_**Aclaraciones: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Posible lenguaje soez.**_

 _ **Miedo a las agujas.**_

* * *

Él era una de muchas personas que detestaban, y enserio, detestaban ir al doctor. Podía sentirse terriblemente mal pero él no accedía con nada de facilidad visitar un doctor. Bueno, nunca accedía. Todas las veces que él había ido con uno, era porque literalmente lo sacaban a rastras de su casa para ir a uno.

Odiaba los doctores, el olor a desinfectante, las medicinas y sobre todo, las afiladas y peligrosas inyecciones.

Sabía que parecía un crio mal educado de cinco años, pero ¡joder! ¿A quién en su sano juicio no le temía ni un poquito a las agujas? Era prácticamente imposible estar inmutable cuando una de estas se te clavaba en la jodida nalga o en el brazo.

No señor, eso no era de dios, así como tampoco lo era el hecho de que estaba ardiendo en fiebre y necesitaba una de esas cosas.

—Joven Uzumaki, por favor tranquilícese.— pedía una enfermera de no más de cuarenta años, mirando con diversión al joven rubio de veinte, el cual por su actitud parecía de cinco.—No es tan malo como parece.

—Claro que lo es — contesto ceñudo el rubio.—Me van a encajar una aguja en el culo.

La enfermera suspiro, ya estando acostumbrada a la actitud del rubio.—Solo es un pequeño piquete.

—¿Y qué? ¿Después me darán un chuche por dejarme picarme el culo?—pregunto sarcásticamente, a lo que la enfermera solo rio.

—Tal vez la doctora Hyuga tenga alguna paleta para usted.— sonrió amablemente mientras tomaba unas cuantas del cajón de un escritorio de madera.

—¿No me inyectara usted?—pregunto confundido el rubio, ya que esa enfermera era quien lo atendía siempre.

—Hace unos días llegaron los practicantes así que lo inyectara una practicante hoy.

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron a la par, mirando con incredulidad a la enfermera. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo de la habitación, no estando dispuesto a que una practicante sin experiencia quisiera perforarle su linda nalga. Bueno, estuvo, porque justo cuando iba a tirarse por la ventana, alguien entro a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes Miko-san.— saludo una delicada voz.

—Buenas tardes Hinata-chan.— contesto la enfermera, aproximándose a la salida.—Él es el joven Uzumaki. De ahora en adelante tú te encargaras de él.

Naruto solo estaba pensando en una sola cosa: Su nueva enfermera era bellísima. Su piel era blanca y al parecer muy suave. Su cabello largo y negro, con tonos azulados muy singulares pero hermosos. Su cuerpo... tenía el tipo de cuerpo que estaba hecho para pecar. Pero lo más hermoso de ella era su rostro, sus grandes ojos embarcados por largas y gruesas pestañas, su respingada nariz y sus carnosos labios. Parecía muñeca de porcelana.

Suspiro bobamente sin darse cuenta.

Hinata asintió mirando a Naruto con una sonrisa.—Mucho gusto Uzumaki-san.— dijo Hinata extendiendo su mano hacia él.

Retrasada mente Naruto le dio la mano para darle un suave apretón.—So-solo Naruto, Hinata-san.

Hinata asintió— Entonces solo Hinata.— respondió la Hyuga amablemente.

Naruto retuvo un suspiro y solo asintió con los ojos vidriosos.

—Los dejo entonces, suerte Hinata-chan.

—Gracias Miko-san.—agradeció antes de que Miko saliera por completo de la habitación.—Bien Naruto, te haré un leve chequeo para después poner tu inyección ¿De acuerdo?

El rubio asintió torpemente mientras sentía que su rostro tomaba color poco a poco.

—Bien — tomo el porta papeles del escritorio que tenia al lado e indico a Naruto sentarse sobre la camilla.—Le hare un cuestionario.—aviso tomando un bolígrafo.—¿Fuma tabaco?

Naruto negó con rapidez.—No.

—¿Drogas?

—No.— después de esa pregunta, Naruto ya no pudo concentrarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus labios. Eran carnosos y rosados... tan besables.

Se relamió los labios inconscientemente.

Hinata asintió sin darse cuenta de la mirada de su paciente.—Bien.— dijo dejando su porta papeles en el escritorio.

Naruto parpadeo al salir de su trance para darse cuenta de que solo había estado contestando "no" en todo ese tiempo, sin prestar atención a las preguntas de la doctora. Observo como metió su pequeña mano en el bolsillo de su bata blanca para sacar de ella una diminuta lamparita.—Abra bien los ojos.

Naruto hizo caso a la petición de Hinata. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse cuando sintió a la chica tan cerca de él y de su rostro.

—Hum... no se dilatan.— susurro para después apuntar eso en su porta papeles.—Ahora, ¿podría quitarse la camisa Naruto?

Naruto hubiese deseado que esa fuera una insinuación de parte de su doctora. Lamentablemente no era así.

Hizo lo que la Hyuga había pedido y se quitó su camisa color naranja para mostrar su bien definido cuerpo.

Ahora fue el turno de Hinata par sonrojarse sutilmente. La Hyuga trago saliva y carraspeo un poco. Se acercó al chico y puso su estetoscopio en el pecho de el, quien respingo ante lo helado del metal.

—Lo siento.

Naruto negó sonriendo con nervios.—No pasa nada.

Hinata paso de vergüenza a concentración, escuchando atentamente los latidos del rubio sonrojado.—Su corazón está muy acelerado.— se quitó el estetoscopio y tomo su porta papeles de nuevo. Después de apuntar algo, tomo un pequeño martillo y lo acerco a la rodilla del chico.—Desténsese.— pidió la chica.

Naruto obedeció y se puso flojito.

Al parecer de los reflejos se encontraba bien.

Hinata suspiro y se acercó al rubio para tomar el rostro de este en sus manos, midiendo su temperatura.

Naruto no pudo sonrojarse más. Estaba tan cerca de ella y sus manos eran tan suaves y delicadas. Quería besarla, lo deseaba con todo su ser. Así que...¡Al carajo!

Aprovechando que la Hyuga estaba totalmente concentrada, con rapidez inclino su cabeza hasta llegar a los labios de la chica. Estampo los suyos con los de ella, dejando impactada e inmóvil a Hinata, quien poco a poco comenzó a tornarse de un color escarlata.

Sin ser muy consciente de lo que estaba pasando, ella cerro los ojos y se dejó llevar ante la suave y dulce presión.

A pesar de tener veinte años, se podría decir que ese era el primer beso de la Hyuga.

Naruto no desaprovecho así que movió sus labios y con un brazo acerco más a su enfermera. La beso, y la beso muy bien. Lamio y succiono sus labios, siendo imitado torpemente por ella.

Después de unos segundos de gloria, Hinata pareció reaccionar.

Abrió los ojos como dos platos y se sonrojo mas aun, pero esta vez no era de vergüenza.

—¡A-apártate!—exclamo la chica, retrocediendo sobre sus pies.

El rubio ignorando la molestia de la chica, permanecía atontado y fascinado, con expresión de idiota mientras una sonrisa bobalicona se implantaba en su rostro.

Hinata retrocedió hasta que sus caderas chocaron con el filo del escritorio. Observo confundida y molesta al rubio.—¿Por qué has hecho eso?

Naruto suspiro y sonrió.—¿Y por qué no?

Hinata lo miro ceñuda mientras su rostro se tornaba rojo de nuevo.—¡Lo di-digo enserio Uzumaki-san!

—Quedamos en que solo Naruto, Hinata-chan.— le recordó mirándola con una gran sonrisa y mirada coqueta.

Hinata boqueo un par de segundos.—¡Soy su enfermera! ¿En que estaba pensando?

—Pues tu correspondiste el beso Hinata-chan, entonces ¿en que estabas pensando tú?— pregunto divertido mientras Hinata parecía un semáforo.—Además, esto es una cita.

La Hyuga parpadeo con incredulidad para después mirarlo enojada.—¡Cita médica!

Naruto rió alto, y miro a Hinata con seducción.—Ups.

Hinata se mordió el labio tratando de controlar sus impulsos de querer besarlo de nuevo. Le gustaba ese rubio, estaba de más decir que era un chico muy atractivo y si no se había sonrojado en cuanto lo miro, fue porque ella era una profesional y ya sabía auto controlarse, de otro modo, estaba segura de que hubiese parecido un tomate andante.

Miro el suelo mientras nuevamente se sonrojaba. Tomo valor y se dispuso a hacer mas que sonrojarse y balbucear.—Además, que yo sepa, en la primera cita no se besa...— respondió sorprendiendo al rubio.

Naruto sonrió sonrojado después de lo dicho por la Hyuga.—¿Y en la segunda cita?

Hinata sonrió y lo miro con la ceja alzada.—Probablemente si se bese en la segunda cita.— esperaba que así fuera, de verdad ansiaba que así fuera.

—Entonces, hay que tener una segunda cita.— propuso el rubio mientras Hinata solo se sonrojaba y asentía con una linda sonrisa. El rubio sonrió triunfante.

Desde ese día, Naruto ya no le temió a las agujas. Y ¿Cómo tenerles miedo? Si su hermosa novia era su sexy enfermera.

* * *

 **Fin**.

Mi primer one-shot Naruhina *u*

Espero que les haya gustado este corto one-shot. Si fue así, me gustaría mucho que dejarán sus reviews. Saludos, nos leemos!


End file.
